


Family Affair

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fights, Gangsters, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Imagine mob boss!Steve letting you stay with him when he finds out his enemies know about you





	Family Affair

“Steve!” Bucky banged his fist against his boss’s front door. You were standing by his side, face bruised and bloody. “Open the fuck up, man!”

“Maybe he’s not home?” you suggested quietly between a groan of pain as your ribcage throbbed.

“No.” he affirmed. “This fucker owes me a damned favor. I promised your parents I’d keep you safe and look what the hell happened.”

“Buck,” you chuckled with a smile, even though it hurt to move. “I’m fine. I knew what I was getting into.”

“You don’t know Natasha like Steve does, Y/N.” Bucky said in forlorn. “She’s a vile bitch and everyone knows not to cross her in the way you did. She’s been after his estates for awhile now. Now that you’re here and she knows, she’s going to try everything to break him down.”

“Didn’t they date in high school?”

Laughing maniacally for a moment, he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that was a pleasant experience for everyone in the aftermath. She nearly burned down the school during graduation to kill him.”

“Buck-!” Steve’s alarmed voice greeted them as the door had finally swung open to reveal a nearly naked Steve Rogers, dressed in a white bathrobe.

“About time, asshole!” Bucky greeted as he pushed passed his friend to guide you into the house.

“What the fuck happened?” Steve demanded, slamming the door closed as he took in your beaten down appearance. “When the hell did you come into town, Y/N?”

“Two days ago.” you answered as Bucky tenderly took your jacket from your shoulders and hung it on the coat rack.

“Buck, what the fuck happened to her?” Steve rounded on his friend. “Who did this to her?”

“Your beloved girlfriend.” he answered scornfully. “Natasha and Peggy attacked her when she was stepping out of the hotel she was staying in. I wanted to surprise you with her visit, but the surprise had been ruined due to these unfortunate crazy ex girlfriends you have.”

“Y/N,” Steve rounded on you, his facial features becoming warm and soft. “Are you okay?”

Hissing in pain as you sat tenderly on the couch, you nodded. “Yeah, Natasha heard I was in town and came around and roughed me up. I didn’t bring any weapons with me, so I couldn’t really hand her a piece or two. She got the best of me and I hate myself for it.”

“I’ll send Sam or Tony over to her, okay? Maybe one of them can talk some sense into her so she will lay off you while you stay around, okay?”

“And by ‘talk’, you mean for them to fuck her senseless, right?” you glared at him as best as you could, even though you supported one black eye.

Chuckling he shook his head. “Well, she’s a sucker for sex, so why not? Plus, I know she has a thing for Sam. He seems to be the only one to be able to calm her sense lately.”

You groaned and carefully leaned back in the chair. “Bucky, get me ice, please?”

“Yeah, sure.” he shared a look with Steve before the pair walked into the kitchen and returned within moments to give you ice wrapped in a rag. “Be careful okay?”

You scoffed and placed the rag carefully on your eye as Bucky leaned over and kissed the top of your head. “I’ll come around with ice cream a little later after I convince these knuckleheads to talk to Nat, okay?”

You hummed as Steve sat next to you and turned his tv on.


End file.
